Adrift
by A single star
Summary: I wrote this one shot for The original twilight forum writing contest. The six friends become stuck in the middle of the sea in a boat and try to find a solution around it. AH


**I don't own anything**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I watched as the last of our bags got loaded onto the boat just big enough to hold six people. We had decided a couple of weeks ago to go on a little holiday probably our last one altogether. After the summer we were all going our separate ways as couples. Mainly all of us were going to college to study different things.

It was actually Edwards and Alice's mother who came up with the idea to take a vacation and spend what little time we had together. We all jumped at the chance and here we are now ready to set off to a private island owned by Edward's parents. I was then brought out of my thoughts by someone picking me up and walking towards the edge of the wooden pier. Trying to wiggle out of there arms I was glad when they set me down. I quickly turned around to find it was Emmett playing one of his practical jokes.

"Right we're all pack up and ready to go let's head off". Childishly I stuck my tongue out at Emmett then sprinted to get into the boat. Edward being the gentleman he is took my hand and helped me into the boat. I would of ended up in the water if I attempted it on my own. At first the ride went smooth and we was laughing along with each other then suddenly the engine started making grumbling noises. At first we waved it off but when sparks began flying out of it we started to panic.

Emmett luckily knowing a thing or two about this sort of thing went to take a look. Let's just say it didn't end well and the boat ended up stopping all together. Rose and Alice being the calm type didn't bother to much but me I was a nervous wreck. Edward sensing my uneasy behaviour moved over beside me and put one of his arms around me. "Everything's going to be okay we'll get this sorted in no time". I leaned into his warm embrace and rested my head on his shoulder.

He always knew the right thing to say when I was either worried or down that's one of the things I loved about him. As the hours started to pass then everybody started to panic because shortly the sun would be setting and being in the middle of the ocean in a boat at night wasn't a good idea.

"Who's bright idea was this holiday anyway? Rosalie twined while glaring off out into sea. No one answered everything was silent until a rumble of someone's stomach interrupted it.

"Hey did you pack some food? Emmett of course the one to ask since he was always hungry no matter what. Jasper being the closest to our luggage shook his head and looked down at his feet.

"Isn't that land over there? Quickly looking up I follow Alice's gaze and in fact saw some land straight ahead.

"Yeah, if we could just get over there maybe there's some people to help".Suddenly a idea hit me without expression it I moved around the boat searching the compartments and small spaces. Just when I though my luck was running out I pulled out a rolled up life boat from under the seat. The others not noticing I flattened it out then started to blow it up. Once fully blow up which didn't take me long I place it into the water and tied it to the side of the main boat so it didn't float off.

"Who's' going? Just realising what I was doing they all stopped and look at me funny.

"I say the girls should go". I was about to suggest the boys go until Emmett interrupted rudely.

"You have got to be kidding there is no way I'm getting in that small boat when there's a chance I could fall in". I laughed at the look she was giving him if only looks could kill. Edward and Jasper obviously sick of all the arguing stood up and climbed over the side of the boat to the dingy.

"Are you coming? Emmett shrugged and jumped over the side into the dingy making it go down low. We watched and of course laughed as they paddled there way over to the Island. Soon they became small figures in the distance. So now it was the waiting game. After what seemed like hours of doing nothing I heard a strange sound in the distance almost like a fan. Looking up I caught sight of a helicopter slowly making it's way towards us.

Without no hesitation I started waving hoping it would see us. Alice came across some signal flares which was a good idea for catching the drivers attention. After setting one off I watched as the helicopter turned and came in low as it could on the water. A door opened on the side and a ladder came down for us to climb.

I was the first to climb over the side of the boat and grab the ladder. Then Rose did the same and Alice after her. We told them of our friends who had went to get help on the Island and the driver agreed to go and look.

Of course we found them sat under some trees for shade claiming they were to hot to look. They were gob smacked when they saw us on the Helicopter wanting to know if this was all some big trick. After explaining our luck we set off back to the main Island to decide what to do from


End file.
